


You Matter the Most (Whouffaldi)

by GayleWho27



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, the3claras, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayleWho27/pseuds/GayleWho27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you” isn't the only way to express your love to someone. There are always many different ways that can express it. And it starts with little simple things—like what the Doctor does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Matter the Most (Whouffaldi)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to this beautiful person called DeviousBodminEngr :) Follow her on Tumblr at: iam-devious-cunning-ambitious :D I swear, she's a nice person with a sunny personality! :)
> 
> Enjoy reading the story!

Clara sighed as her eyes wandered around the empty classroom that used to be occupied by a lot of students. She just dismissed them and the classroom was cleared that fast. The students were eager to get home since it’s Friday—and who wouldn’t be eager to go home when it’s the last weekday? The academic noise had been buzzing Clara’s ears while staring at those empty desks. She folded her arms on top of the table and slowly layed her head against it.

She was tired—awfully tired this day. Clara was rather thankful that it’s Friday for her and there’s no class tomorrow but then, she has chores to do. For the whole week, she had to lecture and discuss new topics, prepare pop quizzes, check tons’ of papers and a whole lot of academic stuffs. She heard footsteps by the door and she shot her head up to see who it was. Blue eyes were staring at her with awe and delight at the same time. His eyes were so electrifying that Clara could imagine herself melting. He leaned by the door, hands in his pockets and gave that warm smile. “Clara, I think staring is a new hobby for you.”

She snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head. Her consciousness came back as if she came from a deep abyss. “Sorry, I was just… Shut up… Nevermind.. Anyway, Doctor, can I go home now?” The Doctor smiled at her once again, this time offering a hand to her. “Whatever you say Clara. Come on, the TARDIS I waiting for us. We should leave soon.”

\--                                                                                                                                     

Clara steps out of the TARDIS tiredly and plonked herself down the couch. “Oh my stars, finally home.” She moaned like a 4 year old kid who sounded she wanted a jar of cookies. Doctor stepped out of the time machine and studied the pretty brunette who looked very exhausted. “Do you like some tea Clara? I could make you some tea if you like.” She sighed, running a hand through her hair lousily. “Thanks Doctor but I—” Clara was cut off by yawning while lying down on the couch. “I’m so tired.” She finally finishes her statement.

“Okay? I think it’s better for you to retire. Do you want an adventure later? Visit Planet Astern? Or check out Planet Galactica, an alien planetarium—” Doctor stopped talking when his eyes settled on the brunette. Clara was fast asleep on the couch while clutching the pillow close to her. He finds it very adorable to see her like that. She looked like an angel, sleeping peacefully.

Doctor had these dreamy thoughts and realized Clara might be feeling cold. Eyed on her, up to down. Clara was wearing her long white sleeve top, black knickers and stockings that matched the color of her knickers. He snapped himself out of his trance by groaning softly and approached her. He managed to carry her up in a bridal style then brought Clara to her room.

“You’re alright now, Clara. Get some sleep. I will stay here and guard you because I lo—” He paused, almost blurting out his subconscious. He wanted to hit himself for almost saying and he wasn’t ready to tell her. Not yet. Doctor has fallen for this beautiful woman and yet, he’s terrified to tell her that he loves her. His vague emotions and feelings swirled around him, and what worries him is the doubts he had.

_What if Clara will hate me for saying it? Will she say those three words to me? What if she never accepts it?_

Doctor looked down at her while laying her down on the bed gently. He didn’t want to startle Clara or wake her up. He tucked her in bed and hesitated to do something. He was tempted to kiss her forehead but he couldn’t stop himself. Doctor kissed Clara’s forehead for the first time and pulled himself away swiftly. Flustered, he backed away and left her room. Little did he know that Clara was still awake but had her eyes closed. She just actually felt the Doctor’s lips kiss her forehead and she liked it. A soft smile spread across her pink lips and tried to get some sleep for now.

\--

Doctor left Clara’s flat for a moment to visit Planet Galactica. He wanted to put up a surprise for Clara and it was no big deal for him. He reserved a private room than the public one since there would be lots’ of aliens that could bug them. It was actually a private planetarium that he and Clara can watch together. And surely, he wanted to spend time alone with her.

After reserving, he went back to Clara’s flat and the TARDIS materialized. Doctor arrived and once he opened the door, he revealed Clara who was smiling at the little stick on note on the coffee table. He mirrored, subconsciously smiling at her while leaning against the door frame but then, he stumbled, causing Clara to give her attention to him.

“Doctor, you’re back. I just read your note.. So where are we going for today?”

_Clara, I’ll be back in a while. Once you wake up, get ready because I’d like to show you something in this planet._

_Xxx_

_Doctor_

“Planet Galactica. A planet full of wonders. Now, c’mon, get ready. I’ll be waiting in the TARDIS.”

\--

Doctor kept on fidgeting around the console. Surely, he was nervous—nervous to tell her those words. He wasn’t sure whether he was ready or not, or that probably that didn’t matter to him. His actions have changed towards Clara ever since he has fallen for her.

“Doctor! Let’s go!”

The brunette dashed in the TARDIS happily and danced around the console. Doctor’s eyes followed her until he realized Clara was next to him. “So, Planet Galactica you say? Have you set the coordinates?” He reached out for the lever and Clara did at the same time, their hands overlapping. Her hand was over his, and Doctor immediately flushed. “Ugh, Clara. Take the honor of pulling this lever.”

He gently withdraw his hand but Clara blocked it with hers. “No, let’s do it together.” She looks at him, smirking. Those brown eyes of hers, staring back at him. He wonders what’s in her mind every time he looks at her. Doctor could literally feel the butterflies in his stomach building up. In response, he nervously smiled at her. “Okay then. Together.”

In a unison, they pulled the lever. The TARDIS’ time rotors rotated as the lights around danced them. Clara and the Doctor stared at each other a few moments until such time they arrived in their destination.

“We’re here.”

“Yeah, we’re here.”

\--

Doctor opened the doors while Clara trailed behind him. Outside was pitch black except for the floor that had neon lights that seemed to be a guide on their way. “Doctor, why is it dark?” Clara says, clutching his arm. He glanced at her then back outside of the TARDIS while smiling. “Perfect, this is what I reserved.”

“Reserved what?”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t want me to spoil it.” Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, as Clara unlinked her arm from him. He was in the dark but she could still see him because of the lights of the TARDIS. Clara was obviously terrified of what’s out there since it was dark. And she thinks it would be a bad idea but it seems the Doctor looks so confident. “D-Doctor, are you sure about that?”

“Don’t you trust me, Clara?” He offered a hand to her and she eyed on it. She was hesitant to take that hand of his, doubting. _What are you doing Clara? Take his hand. As if you never had dangerous quests with him. Don’t lose this opportunity in staying with him. Take his hand and never look back._ Clara took a deep breath and sighed, taking his hand with a nervous smile that crept her lips. “I don’t need to be nervous like I don’t even trust you. Of course, I do trust you. Now, let’s go whatever you’re going to show me.”

\--

It was nothing but dark. The neon lights that flashed on their feet guided them to a hallway and a door. Clara was curious of what this place is. She had no clue why the Doctor brought her here. As they walked into the darkness, she held his hand tightly like a little kid who was scared to be lost. Doctor finds it comical but because of her cute little actions, he couldn’t get over it that she’s just too adorable. Once they reached the door, they entered and the place still remained the same—nothing but dark.

“Doctor, are you playing games with me because–“

He snapped his fingers, the whole room lighting up with constellations around them. Clara was cut off in a midsentence, taken aback of what she could see around her. The room was no longer dark but was surrounded with interactive constellations sparkling and twinkling. Doctor smiled, and Clara could barely see him now since it was merely bright. “Welcome to Planet Galactica, Clara. A place full of wonders, an alien planetarium with accessible and interactive interface that you can make fun of.”

“This… This…” Clara stammered, walking around the dimly lit up room. Doctor laughed as he watched her with awe. She was definitely amazed by it and Clara tried to change the scenery by swiping the constellations with her hand. The Milky Way galaxy projected before her and around the room, the other galaxies showed up. The scenery before her eyes took her breath away. Clara was completely in awe, looking around until she bumped into Doctor and he caught her in his arms.

“Clara!” he squealed out. Clara felt her cheeks blushing while looking at the Doctor. Because of her clumsiness, this happened. Their hearts pounded, blood rushing fast and their eyes met. Doctor was literally looking at her like there was no tomorrow. And Clara, she was stuck because of his charming blue eyes. Striking, handsome and worthwhile to look at. Those eyes of his were Clara’s favorite to look at. “I’m… alright…”

Doctor realized they were in that position for a few moments. Clara’s arms wrapped around his neck and him holding the back of her neck and waist. He lead out a nervous cough before helping Clara stand on her own. “Thank you, Doctor.” He nodded silently with a little smile then turned away to his flustered demeanor.

Clara looked at him at the corner of her eye, seeing him sit on the floor alone. He was just so quiet that he’s like a mute person. She was expecting he would babble about space or nonsense things that she doesn’t understand but likes it a lot. “Doctor, why are you so quiet?”

Glancing at her, he gave a little smile then looked away again. _Silence means yes_. Clara internally encountered then went to his side, sitting next to him. In front of them was a projected Horsehead nebula that Doctor’s eyes casted on. He was obviously avoiding Clara’s gaze. Why? Because he’s flustered.

She slipped her arm around him slowly. Clara was precautious of doing it that he might squirm in which he actually didn’t. Silence had kept them apart while watching the nebulas. He kept himself busy by changing the scenery into exploding stars, galaxies forming, constellations with labels and lastly, numerous supernovas around the room. Lots’ of colors played around them and Clara found herself stunned by it.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Doctor said, with a sniffle. Clara nodded in agreement, watching a star explode and showed a spectrum of colors. He wasn’t looking around the room—but instead, it was her he was staring at. He saw how those colors gleam before her eyes. Because of him being silent again, Clara turned her head to face him, realizing he was staring at her again.

“Is there something you’d like to say, Doctor?”

“I—I never had the chance to say it for I was too scared. I always wanted to remind you how beautiful how you are. I always wanted to look at you because I can’t take my eyes off you. I wanted to show how much I liked you so much that it turns out to be more than that, Clara. I just don’t like you. I love you.”

That statement made her eyes widen in surprise and was taken aback. Clara wasn’t telling him something that she kept for so long. Little did he know that he wasn’t the only feeling the same way—Clara also admits that she loves him.

“For so many times Doctor, you showed me beautiful wonders beyond the extraordinary. You’ve done so many things for me too. I appreciate you fetching me every day after class and I admit that I’m always eager to see you after a stressful or a tiring day. Every time I’m with you, I feel at ease because I know you will always keep me safe. I love every single thing that you do for me because to me, you matter the most.” Clara places a hand on his cheek, her thumb softly brushing against it. The projected interface changed into the point of view in travelling in space that played idly around them. Not like it was sort of bright a while ago but was now a little dark. All the Doctor could see is Clara’s eyes locked with his.

Doctor was about to speak but Clara pressed her lips against him. Without hesitation, he kissed her back while enveloping her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him harder and broke it afterwards.

“I love you, and you’re the only person I will tell you with that. Understand me?” Clara says, sternly like a teacher. He smirked at her, blindly reaching for her hand and their fingers interlocked. “Yes, boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr account called: the3claras :D You can keep in touch with me there! I'd love to meet knew people so please don't hesitate to ask questions. And of course, thank you for reading this Whouffaldi oneshot! If you have any thoughts about this oneshot, feel free to leave a comment and if you like/love this, leave a kudo! I appreciate it! :D


End file.
